Heart Shaped Box
by BLooDYMaRa
Summary: Veronica and her parents have moved out to a new house trying to escape from the ghosts of their past, but in the new house there are real ghosts and they are of a kind they won't be able to escape from.    Tate Langdon/Veronica Sawyer/ dirty talk&deeds
1. About a Girl ! Nirvana

I don't have the rights of the characters involved in the writing of this fanfic, I just dream about them from time to time.

;)

_FOREWARNED IS FOREARMED: _here you will find some explicit sexual encounters and they may leave bad taste in your mouth; there are also romance and fairy tales of a bittersweet flavor and every chapter smells of a song from the 90's. So the whole it's kinda intense because of my perv muses.

In the words of the poet: _**I didn't restrain myself. I gave in completely and went, went to those pleasures that were half real, half wrought by my own mind, went into the brilliant night and drank strong wine, the way the champions of pleasure drink.**_ **(**by Constantine P. Cavafy)

…

Thank you for reading :)

…

…

OoOoOoOo

…

1. About a girl.

…

"I'm not gonna hung myself up there, just gonna change my clothes and put a robe on, no ropes on my neck, I promise" Veronica teased her parents and got upstairs in a minute "By the way, I will endure living here if it makes you so happy".

She closed the door of her new bedroom relieved. She could still hear their voices calling from the dining room. She was not hungry and she was not in the mood for their usual third degree so she started writing on her diary with her back against the door, just in case.

_July 15__th__ 1995._

_We've finally moved out and I've spent the whole day trying to convince myself not to murder my parents. I can deal with adding their names to this body count creepy life of mine. I swear I can. I just need gas and a match and there are plenty of both there in the garage. Maybe tonight it's a good one to tell them the truth they want to hear so badly it could be worse than a peaceful death. I'm not OK; I'm a fucking million light years away to be OK. I killed my best friend, I shot a guy in the chest and JD went boom in front of me, because of me… I didn't stop him I barely wanted to; I just put that cigarette on my lips and let the motherfucker burn, let JD burn to his very ashes. Why do I miss him so much? What's wrong with me? FUCK! I'm so fucked up it hurts._

"Darling! The soup is getting cold. Are you coming or not?" her mother sounded so truly happy, she was so easy to please. _A big house for a low price and mum could smile for decades, no use for lithium again. That was fine,_ she wrote_, then I could keep those pills all for myself._

"Veronica, answer to your mother!" her dad commanded.

"Sorry! It's been a long day!" she screamed from the top of her lungs "Change my mind, I'm going to bed!".

"It´s half past eight, sweetheart" her father's voice came from the stairs this time. He was approaching "We should have our first dinner in this house together, you promised to behave".

"I'm tired" she insisted. She was really tired, tired of speaking during meal times, tired of pretending she didn't remember her boyfriend exploding in front of the High School main building. It was just two months ago for God's sake, a new home and a new school couldn't take JD's death from her, nothing could and nobody will. She felt cursed, damned forever, so she wrote that on the page in capital letters.

"Let me in, sweetie".

Veronica got on her knees and looked through the keyhole. Her father was standing there on the corridor, ready to push her door open.

"If only I had the fucking key…" Veronica mumbled "Daddy, don't, please. Don't get inside. I'm naked and I don't seem to find my blue robe".

"I give you three minutes, and then I'm coming for you".

"I bet you will" she whispered "You don't mind what I want at all".

The CD player switched on and Nirvana 'About a girl' filled the room. It has been a year and three months since Kurt Cobain had died and he was still all over the radio.

_I need and easy friend I do with an ear to lend I do think you fit this shoe I do but you have a clue_

The girl stood up fast and got to the desk. When she was going to mute the song, she saw a basket wrapped with a purple lace and forgot about everything. Someone had left that for her. Inside the basket, Veronica found a little bottle with handwriting on the surface, it said "Drink me" and it looked like some kind of meth. She could also read "Eat me" written on a piece of dry mushroom next to the bottle and finally her astonished eyes met the last message "Welcome to wonderland", on a note tied to a silver key.

She hadn't noticed that present before, she was sure there was nothing on the desk besides that ugly vase full of dead roses. She realized the window was open and made up a reason for that too, someone could have climbed the old tree to put that on the table for her. The moment she thought that, she smiled with a crystal clear snapshot. She could see JD the first time he sneaked inside her bedroom. She felt like crying all of a sudden and ran to the door.

The silver key fitted on the keyhole perfectly.

"Thanks" she muttered. She closed the door, pumped up the volume, took out her bottle of pills and landed on the mattress as she swallowed two of them with a cranky smile.

…

…

OoOoOoOo

This is my first time writing a fanfic, also this is my first time writing in English. Until now I've been a ghost reader; I don't know if someone will haunt me on this strange dream I'm writing, but thank you anyway.

:)


	2. Doll Parts ! Hole

First of all, thank you so much for your reviews and the story alerts. It's amazing!

I really thought I would be just writing for myself. Well, it could still happen after this chapter. He he he ;)

I know the rubber suit shouldn't have to appear until 2010. "Fuck me gently with a chainsaw" I love that costume! I can't take that away so plz allow me this poetic license.

I hope you like it a little bit. If you prefer shorter or longer chapters, please let me know as well if you prefer no chapters at all, I will get it ;) but the urge to write is greater than my sense of shame. Sorry! :P

See you next week, I hope so ;)

2. DOLL PARTS.

Next morning, Veronica woke up with a strange taste of rubber in her mouth. There was something slender moving between her lips, caressing her teeth and trying to get deep in her throat like a plastic eel on a small fishbowl.

When Veronica opened her eyes, she saw a black latex finger retreating from her face. There was someone on top of her, all over her; someone dressed in black latex. She could feel every inch of the costume on her exposed skin.

"What the hell?" she murmured.

"Hell itself" the dark figure whispered. He put his finger close to his veiled mouth to ask her for silence. She was sure it was a He because of the boner he was rubbing up against her mound of Venus. Then the feeling was gone and so was the vision.

Veronica gasped. "It has to be a vivid nightmare" she convinced herself. Her dreams were always dreadful but JD and the Heathers used to starring the main roles. It was a good sign for a change.

She took a glance at herself and realized she was almost naked. Her last night clothes were carefully folded on a chair. That was funny. At least she had her panties on although she didn't remember wearing the purple ones.

"No more valiums drown on chardonnay for me, never ever" she swore getting up.

She felt dizzy and confused and kinda sleepyhead; most of all she was starving. It was almost noon according to the clock on the wall, so it was safe to get out of her bedroom; her parents would be working and they wouldn't be coming back till six.

The moment she tried to put her jeans on, she saw a bruise on her groin matching with her panties. "It looked more like a hickey but it couldn't be" she persuaded herself one more time, thinking that she must have been hit with one of the many boxes that were everywhere.

"I will spend eternity taking my stuff out of these boxes" she thought while she was putting on a violet t-shirt of Courtney Love embracing herself. It was brand-new. Veronica has recently bought it from the "Live through this" tour.

"I fake it so real I am beyond fake" she chanted while tying up her pair of grey Converse sneakers. "Someday you will ache like I ache" she continued. It was a bright day so she put on her dark blue glasses while she got the door. "I am… doll parts" she sang low and suddenly shut up. The door was slightly opened. "Maybe I had to pee" she said to herself. Sleepwalking was better than wetting her new mattress; that was for sure.

The hangover was devastating. She walked in pain as if she had been working out the whole night long. Her legs and arms were so stiff that she felt like a real doll, a mechanical one craving for some oil as if she were the Tinman of Oz.

"Morning, Miss Sawyer" a woman greeted Veronica when she entered the kitchen.

"Who are you?" she peered at her over the glasses. That girl made Veronica wondered again if she were still dreaming.

"The maid, of course! I'm pleased to finally meet you, Miss Sawyer. My name is Moira" the girl explained with a grin. Moira was so fucking gorgeous. A strawberry fuckalicious fell from hotties heaven. "I thought you could be hungry" she said and handed Veronica a plate full of pancakes swimming on cream and cherry jam. "If I could do anything to make you feel" her voice grew huskier "… comfortable. Just let me know".

"Thanks, Moira. You make my day, I swear" Veronica mumbled gratefully. "A sugar overdose will ease the pain" she muttered to the breakfast.

With sticky lips and sloppy fingers Veronica wrote on the back of her left hand in the style of Heather Chandler "Off 2C the Wizard 2 ask 4 a new heart". She was going to write that down on her diary the moment she was done with the pancakes. However when she got to her bedroom, her diary has gone AWOL.


	3. Prison Sex ! Tool

Greetings and salutations ;)

A bit longer, dirtier and darker this time. I'm just warming-up and I will try to satisfy any request you command… let me know if it suits you, if it it's too much or not enough for a lemon story ;)

Thank you for all the reviews and alerts, you're wonderful!

:D

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO WARNING, smut-smut-smut

…

…

…

3. PRISON SEX.

Mr. Sawyer was smoking on the porch under the moonlight, grabbing a glass of scotch close to his heart. "God, I love this neighborhood".

"I know" Veronica replied sitting on the stairs next to him. "You drive an hour and a half to work. It's insane".

"Do you know what's only ten minutes walking?" he asked her with a grin.

"The mall?"

"No, sweetie. A great high school".

"Really? I see. That's why you are so smooth today… You want me to go there. I can't believe it".

"Well, it's Thursday. You could be starting your regular classes next Monday". Veronica took one cigarette with bright eyes and he lit it for her as he spoke. "We know homeschooling works for you cause you are smart enough… but it won't give you new friends and you do need friends, Veronica".

"Nah, they are overrated" she murmured puffing. "By the way, I will meet plenty of smart people when I go to Stanford" Veronica stood up and kissed her dad. It had been months since the last time she had done that. "Please, daddy. Don't make it harder for me. Gimme a break".

Mr. Sawyer exhaled and flicked the butt away. "OK, you win... Goddam. Will someone tell me why I can't deny anything to my brilliant daughter?"

"Cos you're an idiot" Veronica replied with a smile, just the way she used to.

"Oh yeah, that's it" her father laughed. "Nevertheless, do you need Moira's help to unpack?"

"I'd rather do it myself. Picking up gives me some peace of mind, you know".

"Are you sure? I don't like being near to that one-eyed woman either, so you can tell".

"What?"

"That old hag gives me the creeps but she's a hell of a maid. She stored all your mother's things and mine just in one day".

"That's what you told mum before, I heard you. We all know she is the most beautiful maid we've ever had… so you can tell too".

"Pretty funny, Veronica. You always look for the bright side of people even when there's not one. That's your main problem" her father said tapping her shoulder.

"Oh yeah, that's it" she answered and they went inside the house.

…

…

…

"It's three in the morning!" Mr Sawyer shouted in the corridor knocking on Veronica's door. He tried to open it and found it locked. "Turn it off!"

The music grew louder in response. It was Tool, one of Veronica's favorite bands; however she had not chosen the song, the man in the black rubber suit had.

_It took so long to remember just what happened. _

_I was so young and vestal then,  
>you know it hurt me,<br>but I'm breathing so I guess I'm still alive  
>even if signs seem to tell me otherwise.<em>

"Faster" the man ordered to the ginger twins. The Rutger twins were about fourteen years old and before being murdered they were really alike. Their mother couldn't tell one from the other if they didn't want to. In the house they were different, they both had their throat ripped out but their twin faces showed different wounds. They liked to appear that way, really scary. They know they won't be scared anymore, although there was someone who terrified them and he was just in front of them and he was wearing a black latex suit. They were old souls trapped into children bodies but that young one frightened them to their buried bones.

The rubber man groaned. They smiled each other and kept on moving. They were holding hands right to right and left to left. Veronica's body was sitting on their crossed arms while the rubber guy fucked her like an animal. "Move faster! Now!"

_Do unto others what has been done to you._

"Open the door, immediately!" her father demanded. "If you don't let me in, you're gonna have your ass in high school by Monday, I swear!".

The rubber man stopped and made a sign. One of the twins turned down the music and the other went to the door and looked through the keyhole.

The rubber guy held Veronica in his arms, all by himself. She was so fragile and beautiful. Her waist was so small and her breast so well rounded under his hands. He was tired of hooking up dead girls pretending to be alive. This living one seemed to be dead but she wasn't. He enjoyed too much fucking her in her sleep. It felt like heaven to fit his dick into her warm and wet pussy and to watch her moaning in dreams.

"OK. We will talk about this" Mr Sawyer pledged. "Don't make me come again".

"Mmm, make me cum again" the rubber man whispered in Veronica's ear. He put the girl's body on the bed and crawled over her.

_My lamb and martyr, you look so precious.  
>Won't you come a bit closer,<br>close enough so I can smell you.  
>I need you to feel this,<br>I can't stand to burn too long._

"Can we get to play with the doll tonight?" Troy Rutger asked. His brother browsed the rubber guy a cautious look.

"She's not the doll. She's MY doll! I'm the only one who plays with her... Dig it, Tweedledum?" the rubber guy spread out the girl's legs and stood up. "C'mere and lick her up. Now!"

Troy kneeled on the floor and pressed his tongue against the girl's clit. She started purring like a loving kitty. The rubber man stroked her cheek and drew her lips with his fingertips. "Now you, Tweedledee. Help your silly brother!"

Bryan Rutger moved fast and obeyed, they didn't want him to get mad. There would be hell to pay. He always found them, no matter where they hid. He was the darkest shadow in darkness. The favorite spawn of abyss.

_For I am your witness that  
>blood and flesh can be trusted.<br>And only this one holy medium brings me piece of mind._

"You have to please the lady with your tongues and lips. One moves fast and the other slow, one from above, one from below. Use your fingers too. Perfect… You two can jerk off but don't cum over her or I will cut your little weenies and make you eat one another".

It didn't take a while for Veronica to start panting and climaxed. The rubber man commanded the boys to put Veronica on her knees like a horse. She was going to enjoy the ride too, maybe she would dream about it or something. He told the twins to hold her tight so he could fuck her from behind.

The three of them grabbed her skin hard until her flesh turned red. She had delicious tits that bounded with each onslaught he committed against her core; he could see that in their anxious glares.

_Got your hands bound, your head down,  
>your eyes closed.<br>You look so precious now._

"Uh uh, she's waking up" Troy warned.

"Bullshit! She took her pills" the rubber guy replied. He gripped her by the hips and started pushing deeper and slower.

"She opened her eyes!" Bryan wheezed.

"Sedate her! Now! I'm almost done"

Troy made Veronica inhale some of the old doc anesthesia with the inhalator mask they had brought just in case. The house provided with amazing useful stuff.

For a few seconds, Veronica tried to move and escape from the gripping; the moment she did, the man in the rubber suit began to pump inside her, he exploded grunting and took off his mask to bite her shoulder. The twins backed off and the blond boy leaned over Veronica, pushing her body hard to the mattress under him.

"Go away" he said and the Rutgers disappeared. He didn't need them. She would be asleep for hours; he could fuck her to sunrise.

They would rest a few minutes and then they were going to start again, just the two of them. Maybe he would take off the rubber suit to feel every inch of her soft skin; but it would be funnier if he waited a couple of nights more to do so.

_I have found some kind of temporary sanity in this  
>shit blood and cum on my hands.<br>I've come round full circle.  
>My lamb and martyr, this will be over soon.<br>You look so precious. _

Finally, the blond guy sat on a corner of the room and opened her diary. It was another way to get inside the girl and he was enjoying the reading more than he wanted to show.

_Dear Diary._

_Heather told me she teaches people life. She said, "Real life sucks losers dry. If you want to fuck with the eagles, you have to learn to fly."_

_I said, "So you teach people how to spread their wings and fly?"_

_She said, "Yes." I said, "You're beautiful!"_

The next entry was difficult to get. The handwriting was awful but there were some capital letters that got his attention immediately.

_Dear Diary._

_I WANT TO KILL, and you have to believe it's for more than just selfish reasons, more than just a spoke in my menstrual cycle. You have to believe me._

_Oh Christ, I can't explain it, but I'm allowed an understanding that my parents and these Remington University assholes have chosen to ignore. I understand that I must stop Heather._

_Betty Finn was a true friend, and I sold her out for a bunch of Swatch-dogs and Diet Coke-heads. Killing Heather would be like offing the Wicked Witch of the West.. wait.. East.. West.. God, I sound like a fucking psycho!_

"Fuck!" They boy mumbled. He totally liked the girl; his cock felt the same, it was eager and ready for a second round.


	4. The Wrong Band ! Tori Amos

Greetings and Salutations,

Someone asked privately for this, so it's not my fault. OK, Who am I kidding?

This is all my bad ;)

I wanna thank you all for your reviews and story alerts. It gives me strength to continue.

YOU ARE AWESOME :D This is a short captatio benevolentiae because I'm in a hurry…

See you soon! I hope so ;)

…

…

OoOoOoO

4. The wrong band ! Tory Amos

It was the strangest of dreams. Veronica brushed her teeth thinking about it. First she was shoveling dirt in the garden and next, she was with JD boning away on her new blue swing set, the same they did the night they met but wilder, harder, greater. He moved between her legs like an evil orgasmatron device and just the thought of that aroused her.

Veronica took off her pyjamas and hit the shower in a hurry. The water was boiling and the vanilla soap made her skin stung. She realized there were tiny scratches all over her cause they hurt as hell. Pain was something. It was way better than the numbness of the previous months. She could endure the nightmares. Bearing that in mind, she started caressing herself but the moment she approached to the climax, Veronica felt something odd, as if someone were in the bathroom with her.

It was not just the hunch of being observed; she opened her eyes to see a real shadow behind the shower curtains. The shadow spoke with husky voice. "May I help you?"

"Moira?" Veronica gulped some water.

"Yes, ma'am. I hear your calling from downstairs".

"Sorry about that, it's been a mistake. I didn't call you".

Moira pulled the curtains away and Veronica covered her body by instinct.

"No, ma'am. There's no room for mistakes here" Moira replied getting into the tub shameless. The strawberry blonde was wearing black lingerie and her pink nipples perked up above the lace. The garter belt was getting so soaked that it resembled black vinyl under the warm water. "I see the way you look at me, lil mistress… I can tell because I want you too".

"Moira, I dunno what you think that I…" Veronica tried to speak but Moira closed her mouth with a fingertip.

"Shhh… I am sad and lonely and so are you. Please let me help you clean your sores". Moira undid Veronica self-embrace and started to sponge her skin softly. "I will not take this further if you don't ask me to".

"I've never been with a woman" Veronica got to whisper.

"Not even a kiss?" Moira teased her with a wicked smile and grab her chin.

"Well, I have kissed this one girl before" the brunette confessed while the maid was slowly getting face to face. "She was my best friend and she died because of me". Their lips were almost touching when Veronica frowned. "My mouth is like the fucking Midas of death, Moira. Everyone I taste ends up six feet under. You should know better".

"Too late for me… I'm so thirsty, I couldn't care less" Moira hissed over Veronica's lips. The running water got between their tongues knot. Veronica was kissing back Moira so hopeless that the maid got bitten in the corner of her mouth and moaned.

They kept breathing each other for a while until the redhead decided to go further and kneeled down; pushing Veronica's back to the cold wall and starting to lick a big scratch that crossed the girl's tummy. When Moira's tongue entered Veronica's belly bottom, she caught the ginger head on her hands and made the servant look her in the eye.

"You are beautiful, Moira. Too beautiful to be sad and lonely, you should be a star or something like that".

"This is what I do best, let me do it for you" Moira murmured as she stroked Veronica's clit, trapping it in her fingers. "Ask me to do my best, mistress".

Veronica whined in response, she couldn't utter a word because of the intense pleasure.

Moira smiled and looked above as if she was staring at the ceiling. "I knew you would be watching, so watch me".

Veronica didn't open her eyes despite of that. The water fell down her eyelids, dropping into her panting mouth. Had she looked above, she would have seen who Moira was actually talking to.

The man in the black rubber suit was hanging upside down. His feet were anchored to the ceiling and his hands were still over Veronica's head, far from touching her hair.

"You made me do this" Moira grunted to him. "Two can play this game. Now, go away!".

"What?"

"Nothing, lil' mistress. I said let go and come for me" Moira commanded and her tongue claimed the core of her desire.

…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Merry Xmas!

I hope you like my little perv present. I don't have time for more.

:)


	5. Footsteps ! Pearl Jam

Greetings and Salutations,

I see lot of hits but few reviews, I dunno what to think about that. Well, that's a lie, I know, I just don't like it and it's hard to swallow my pride that way… cause I really enjoy writing this fanfic :(

Well, thank you anyway. There are some story alerts and it still feels AMAZING. Thank you, Shilo, for your last review, you made me so happy :)

I really like this story and writing in English. Sorry if my prose is poor. Now we're developing the plot for real and I hope you like it. I have all the chapters in mind and titled with a song from the 90's… You know how it works, sometimes I just listen to the song while I type, sometimes I let the lyrics flow with the words and I put them in italics so you know they're not mine.

This chapter is about Moira, Tate and the truth behind the curtains. Tate is gonna sing that truth to Moira, maybe out of key but he's still gorgeous in my mind, he he he.

To be continued… or not. ;)

XXX OOO XXX

...

…

…

OoOoOoO

5. Footsteps – Pearl Jam.

"What the fuck are you doing, Moira?" the blond boy shouted from the top of the stairs.

"You tell me" she replied getting into the light from the darkest spot of the basement.

The boy came down stomping and hitting the wall with his fist like an accelerated heartbeat. "You were making out with that stupid girl in the shower and then you cut me off. You want me to be jealous, don't you?"

"I know you are playing with her every night, Tate. Don't even pretend you don't remember" Moira replied dead serious and the boy froze two steps from her.

"You are wrong. It wasn't me. You don't know the shit of it!".

"Don't lie to me, Tate! I saw your face when you took the mask off!"

"OK" Tate took a step and tried to embrace her while Moira stood still. The boy gave her half a smile, marking the dimple on his cheek that used to melt her. "You must believe me, Moira. That's nothing. It means nothing to me. You can't understand… You… I can't explain myself".

"Do you like her?" Moira murmured and looked him in the eye.

"What? Noooo!"

"Then, why, Tate, why? Why are you doing this to me?"

He seemed about to cry, kissed her forehead and restrained the tears. "Moira, I love you, you know it's true but I can't tell you about this. It's not my secret to tell. I don't like to do that but…".

Moira snapped him in the face. "You are lying, you twisted psycho son of a bitch… Don't touch me!"

"Moira, please... Don't do this" Tate tried to reach her as she moved backwards. His hands clutched the air. "We are fine, you and I, we meant to be, remember?"

"I'm not the one who forgets about the things… You can't be trusted" she replied with a tear falling from her raised chin.

"Then trust me" a voice interfered "My boy is just doing what I asked him to do". Nora Montgomery came out of the blue with a delicate smirk.

"Nora, please, don't. I can take care of this" Tate replied getting his body stuck in the middle, he got literally between the two women he cared the most besides her sister.

"You asked him to rape that poor girl?" Moira shouted and pointed the lady face with her index like a loaded gun ready to blast.

"I want to have a baby!" Nora answered gently looking Tate in the eye.

Moira hissed and turned to Tate too. "Promise me you won't do that again, my love".

For a moment his dark eyes fired as hot coal. "I can't" he whispered with no hesitation.

"Is that all? Do you love her more than you love me, Tate? Does she mean more to you than us?"

The boy took the maid's hand and caressed it. She smiled but the moment he continued talking her smile faded away "I gave Nora my word".

"Take it back" Moira ordered him.

"No!" Tate cried out with watery eyes. Suddenly, he threw the maid's hand with fury and pulled a face. "I owed Nora my life. Where were you when Thadeus tried to rip out my throat, Moira? I bet you pushed the lorry downstairs. I bet you were praying for me to die just to get even with Constance. I bet you were crossing your fucking fingers too…"

"You are deranged, Tate" Moira reacted in pain. "I feel pity for you… I don't know who has told you that bunch of putrid lies but now I get it. Now I'm sure you are going to hurt that poor girl to make me pay. It has nothing to do with Nora, the baby thing is only a plus…"

Tate dedicated a wicked smile to her former lover, although there were still tears in his eyes. "I'm just using Veronica; the same as you have used me my whole life, the same as you are using the girl right now... I know you want her to find your bones. I know you want to leave, Moira!" Tate began to walk around her like a flying vulture. "You are gonna leave me here in spite of everything I've done for you. I died for you!"

"Are you out of your mind? I didn't ask you to kill those kids and…"

"You made me and you know it, Moira. You made me like this, out of revenge... I hate my mother because of you, I burned that stupid man because of you and I killed those kids at school to become the monster you wanted me to be".

Nora interceded to stop Tate from running in circles. She caught him in her arms softly and cuddled him like a little child. "You turned Constance's golden boy against her, Moira… We all know that" Nora chanted and laughed really naughty. "We all know that Constance shot you in the eye cause you were…"

"Go away, Nora! Go away" the maid yelled and the echo of her words was felt all over the house.

Nora disappeared so fast that Tate was left holding the air for a moment. He wiped out his tears with the sleeves and spat to Moira's feet. "She doesn't need to end that sentence. I knew it all. I wasn't certain of that before, but now I know it's true. Fuck! You made me believe…".

"Tate, please" the maid feared him and that fear got her to her knees. She threw herself in front of him and grabbed his legs begging. "They have lied to you, Tate. They want you to join them… in darkness. You don't have to, you can clean the slate. You don't have to be a monster. You can change".

The boy looked down to her. She was so weak after all; he had been so blind all those years. "Despite all the things I did for you" he said as he took a step behind. All of a sudden Moira was left with her hands and knees on the floor, head down. "_Don't even think about reaching me. I won't be home… Don't think of me at all… I did what I had to do. If there was a reason, it was you_".

"I didn't…" she tried to speak but there was nothing left to say, so she gave him a mind picture of the two of them making love for the first time, when the boy was still alive and he would have done anything, everything, for her.

Tate turned his back on Moira and paced to the stairs. He was not going to look at her, not even a glance; and he was not going to let her wandering and messing with his mind again. "_Don't even think about getting inside. Voices in my head. Ooh, voices"_ The blond boy got the ladder and put one foot on the first step. He took his sleeves up to check the scars. There were fifteen little bars in a row close to his left wrist. He had done them with a blade right before the shooting, they were his killings. Veronica had four of them in her right ankle. They were her killings too, he had read about it in the girl's diary. They were friends of a sharp and biting iron feather. She would understand… "_I got scratches all over my arms. One for each day since I fell apart… I did, oh, what I had to do… and if there was a reason... Oh, there wasn't no reason. No"._ He started to climb higher the ladder murmuring to himself.

"Tate, please. Let me in…" Moira cried out loud. The light bulb was flashing over her pain and it was going to blackout in a few seconds.

The boy stopped at her scream but he didn't turn around. His gaze was glued to the steps. "Moira, this is the last time we speak. I don't wanna see you again a_nd if there's something you'd like to do… just let me continue to blame you_".  
>"You know it's not my fault. I don't belong here… I'm good, I'm good, I'm good, Oh, my sweet Lord, I'm good" she kept crying on her knees, embracing herself in darkness.<p>

"You killed me, Moira. When I was in my room, _the footsteps in the hall_... It was you, Moira, not the police. And the red lights _on my chest... It was you_, Moira, you shot me. No matter who pulled the triggers, you did. You killed me, because of that you will be here with the rest of us… forever. I'm gonna take care of you never get to leave the house". Tate took the last steps getting into the light of the hall. "You are dismissed, Moira. Go away!".


	6. Wendy Time ! The Cure

Greetings and Salutations,

I took Tate's description verbatim from the original script and added that line to the story ;) Also I like to play with the lyrics as music they hear and dialogue they used…

I will use "to wish impossible things" from the same record, I have written some future parts while I was writing this. :D

I update twice today but I don't think I will be updating again until next week… Tell me if you like it plz… or tell me if it's not the Tate you fancy :P, just review something I need some clapping cause my muse fairies are dying ;)

XXX OOO XXX

...

…

…

OoOoOoO

6. Wendy Time – The Cure.

It was a warm and cozy Saturday night, the perfect evening for the Sawyers' party to meet the neighborhood.

Mrs. Sawyer loved Gatsby style so she had the garden decorated with thousands of candles and some white tents. There were also a band of musicians playing jazz songs.

The party was crowded. Veronica's mother was really happy. She didn't know that most of the people attended only to see the Murder house from the insides.

Veronica was in her bedroom writing the last days of her strange new life. She had found her diary under the bed and she had a lot to catch up with. Moira's trip to Lesbos Island was the cherry on top of the weird things she was living in the house.

The desk was in front of the window and she was peering at the party from time to time. People seemed happy, they were dancing and drinking and her parents were really charming hosts, chatting from group to group and smiling everyone. She should have joined them but she didn't feel like talking with all those strangers.

"You are going to die in there!" someone shouted to the window. Veronica had seen her a lot of times. She was a brunette girl and she had Down syndrome. She was wearing a childish bright green dress so the girl was spotted easily.

"I told you, Addie. Don't scare the new family" a blond guy approached to the girl and both of them went to the blue swing set.

Veronica observed the couple for a while. People didn't looked at them and that was odd cause the boy was gorgeous. They passed next to three teen girls and they didn't look at him, not even once. On the other hand, Veronica couldn't take her eyes off of him. He was wearing a dark blue sweater and a pair of old grey jeans. His hair was a golden mess and that girl named Addie was passing her fingers through it, trying to comb it anyhow. They were laughing and swinging. All of a sudden, the boy turned his head and looked Veronica right in the eye. He moved his right hand as if he was holding and invisible gun. Aiming to her head, he pulled the invisible trigger. "Paw!"

Veronica retreated to the dark side of her bedroom but she kept watching him. She was sure he couldn't see her in the shadows from that distance; however, the boy's black eyes followed every move she made.

"Veronica!" her mother startled her. "You said you would join us an hour ago. Come with me downstairs, sweetie. Mrs. Langdon wants to meet you".

…

Veronica was reluctant. Finally she got in the garden and went to his father. Mr. Sawyer was talking to an attractive blonde who grinned at Veronica the minute she appeared.

"You must be my new lovely neighbor, Veronica Sawyer" she greeted clasping her hand effusively. "I'm Constance and I live next door with my children".

"Constance was telling me right now that his son is homeschooling too" her father explained.

"Yes, that's the point. Isn't it a fabulous coincidence? You could study together, wouldn't it be wonderful?" Constance cheered and emptied her drinking with just one long sip.

"I don't know" Veronica felt trapped. She wouldn't get out of that issue easily; the woman was embracing her by the waist as if they were true friends.

Mrs. Langdon made Veronica turned to the right and then she pointed to the swing set. It was only ten steps afar. "Those are my children. That's my boy, Tate. He is also seventeen and a smart one. You two will get along easily… The girl is Adelaide. She's twenty five but you see, she is a special one, she'll always be a teenager".

"Lucky her" Veronica replied and she meant every word. She didn't like the tone Mrs. Langdon was using to speak about the siblings.

"You think so?" Constance asked astonished.

"I mean look at your daughter. I thought she was fourteen or fifteen. Her skin is perfect. Look how she truly smiles her brother, she is pretty inside out. She'll always be like that, you are right" Veronica uttered each word fast and Constance received them as she was slapping her on the face; the punch line was harder. "How old are you, Mrs. Langdon? 58? 59?" Veronica increased fifteen years the age she thought at first sight.

"My daughter is kidding, Constance" Mr. Sawyer intervened with a fake smile. "You are too young to be their mother but I believe you because they are as beautiful as you".

"She is not that beautiful but thank you. Dear god, that child! I will be taking care of her till the day she dies, if it doesn't kill me first" Constance choked on a laugh that Veronica loathed. "My boy, Tate, he is really perfect… I could use some more vine, please".

Addie waved "You are going to die in there". The girl was going to repeat the sentence joyfully and pretty much aloud, when Tate reprehended her with a frown.

"Why don't you go and say hello, Veronica?" Constance proposed.

Veronica didn't reply; she was staring to that handsome blonde. He was charismatic as hell, he could be a cult leader or a movie star and he was checking out Veronica from head to toes with a smirk.

"Veronica?" her mother couldn't break the trance Veronica went into. She was remembering the moment she first saw JD; the way they couldn't help watching each other. The blond one was staring at her in the same odd way and she felt immediately attracted; that could only mean bad news. All the alarms went on inside her chest.

"Veronica, you are being rude" her father told her off but she didn't hear him. She was just holding Tate's gaze.

"Is she a little retard too?" Constance murmured to Veronica's mother.

"She daydreams too much, that's all" her father responded and he took Constance near to a bartender.

"Smile and say Hi. Then you come back to me and we go to another group and you repeat the formula" her mother advised stroking Veronica's clothes. "That's all I'm asking you to do, honey. It's not much".

Greetings and salutations, Veronica thought. "OK. I can handle that" she said. Ten steps and she would have to say anything. Ten steps to think about something besides "Hi, I hate your mother. Can I kill her making it look like a suicide? Cause that's what I do when I hate someone. By the way, my name is Veronica". It could have been intense and funny. She came close to the swing set and Tate stopped the movement putting one foot on the lawn. "I like your dress" Veronica said to Addie.

"I heard what my mother told you about me and I heard you too... I like you" Addie smiled at her. "But you don't like my dress, that's a lie".

"You're wrong. You looked like Tinkerbell and I love it. You didn't hear the whole conversation. That's what your mother meant when she said you will be a teenager forever".

"You are lying again but I still like you" Addie laughed louder. "The only one who's gonna be a teenager forever is my brother and I'm not lying to you".

Veronica turned to face Tate. He has been looking at her all the time, studying the girl with curious eyes and mischievous smiles.

"Lucky you" Veronica needled him with a wink but Tate kept quiet. "I used to fall for the Peter Pan complex type but you are safe now; I moved on".

Tate started swinging again. They were silent for thirty nine seconds, looking each other without a word. "You said Addie reminds you of Tinkerbell; then you called me Peter" he teased Veronica when she was turning her back on him. "Are you a Wendy?"

"No, I'm a Veronica" she murmured facing Tate again. He was grinning satisfied. The coincidence made Veronica shudder. JD had asked her if she was a Heather when they spoke for the first time. She tried to forget it and said the first thing that came to her mind. Nevertheless, she has always been pretty direct. "We could be friends. You could even show me the neighborhood…"

"Tate doesn't like having friends" Addie interceded breaking the awkward moment of a new silence.

"What about you?" Veronica asked her. "Do you want to take a walk tomorrow morning?"

"Sure. Tomorrow morning? We can go to the beach".

"That's a deal!" Veronica shook Addie's hand and waved Tate. "See you later".

…

…

The last of the guests left the house at half past midnight. Veronica's parents went to bed right after and so did she. Veronica locked the door and then she suppressed a scream when she turned around.

"You said you'd see me later but you never came back. By the way, have you seen my shadow?" Tate was sitting on the window, smiling sexily. "I think I lost my shadow here a couple of nights ago". He laughed with his private joke about the black rubber suit. He was going to get into his latex shadow as soon as Veronica fell asleep and then he was going to fuck her until morning but right then he wasn't so sure. Maybe he didn't need that suit anymore. Maybe he could score being himself. The girl was different, he really liked her. Fucking would feel so much better than the previous nights if she were awake.

"How did you get here?"

"Flying" he replied sarcastically pointing the tree. "Did you like my welcoming present?"

"That heart-shaped box; that was yours, you left it here" Veronica nodded. She knew it was strange but it was also beautiful. She didn't feel scared at all. JD had sneaked into her room their first night together. She could get used to living those fantasies with hot boys.

"This used to be my bedroom" Tate said. "That's why I had the key I gave you. Don't freak out, I'm not a stalker".

"I don't freak out easily".

"I bet you don't" Tate laughed and jumped into the room. "Did you enjoy the fairy dust? Did it make you fly high?"

"I was waiting for a special occasion" Veronica walked to the drawer, took out the basket from its hidden place and handed it to Tate. "Here you are. I don't take presents from strangers. Thank you".

"Would you take it from a friend?" Tate picked up the little bottle, drank the half of it and offered Veronica the rest. "It's just some MDMA, ecstasy crystals in water; you'll fancy that".

"I thought you didn't like to have friends" Veronica replied quickly. She took the bottle and looked how that fairy dust was floating in the water, but she hesitated and didn't drink from it.

"Addie told you that, not me. By the way, you said friends are overrated".

"How long have you been spying on me?" Veronica winced.

"You also said you don't freak out easily, V."

"Let's hear some music" Veronica made up her mind and swallowed the liquid to the last drop. Next she was showing off about her collection of vinyl discs. Tate chose the Cure's last album and they sit on the floor to listen to it. Fifty minutes later, they laid on the floor, side by side and they were staring at the ceiling, laughing happily.

"_You look like you could do with a friend" she said. "You look like you could use a hand. Someone to make you smile" she said. "Someone who can understand, share your trouble, comfort you, hold you close and I can do all of these, I think you need me here with you". (…)_

"_You know that you could do with a friend" she said. "You know that you could use a word like feel or follow or fuck" she said and laughing away as she turned "You've everything but no-one like the last man on earth…"_

Veronica grabbed Tate's hand. He was shivering under her touch_ and rubbing her hands so slow. "You stare at me all strange" she said "Are you hungry for more?".  
>I've had enough (…), please leave me alone, please go. It doesn't touch me at all. It doesn't touch me at all… <em>Tate was falling for her so he kept saying it was the ecstasy playing tricks on him. He was enjoying too much holding hands with her; finally, Tate got up abruptly. "This is not right. I changed my mind" He was still smiling anyway, he couldn't help it.

"Are you OK? What's the matter? I thought…"

Tate could barely look her in the eye. He felt strange, he felt remorse for the first time and he couldn't afford that. Nora needed a baby and that was his priority.

"I feel dizzy in a bad way" he lied. "I wanna go home".

"Are you coming to the beach tomorrow?" Veronica asked but no one answered her, she sat up to find out that she was all alone. "You forgot to kiss me goodbye, Peter" she whispered and laid down again.

Tate didn't allow her to see him but he was still there. He sat close to Veronica's head and leaned down to kiss her in the lips softly. Veronica just felt a light tickle. Tate felt a thunderbolt. She was so pretty. She was a strong one, a survivor. She would be leaving the house alive. The darkness couldn't claim her strength in spite of the killings she chained on her ankle. She didn't belong there but Tate felt she belonged with him. "It's just the MDMA. She doesn't touch me at all" he kept saying that to himself but the truth was that Veronica had touched him deep to his very dark soul with a sharp ray of light.

…

OoOoOoOo

That's all folks, I'm off to Neverland.


	7. Happiness In Slavery ! Nine Inch Nails

Greetings and Salutations,

I write for me and I share with you. If someone likes it enough to review, then it's worth it :)

Thank you so much for your support Victoria4911. Your review accelerated my heartbeat and brought my muses to life, THNX :) I'm glad you like Peter Pan topic; I also have several chapters about different fairy tales in the scheme of this plot. I enjoy mixing dreams, nightmares and fantasies and then stirring them up. You are lovely and your review is highly appreciated! By the way, there are quite a lot of people reading in the shadows, hell yes! I thank you all, you know who you are and I know where you are: USA, UK, SPAIN, ARGENTINA, IRELAND, BELGIUM, AUSTRALIA, CHINA, CANADA, ROMANIA, VIETNAM, POLAND, MEXICO, ESTONIA & GERMANY (ranked from lot of people to just one). YOU ARE SILENT BUT LOVELY TOO. I just wanted to express my grateful thanks. :D

...

…

…

OoOoOoO WARNING: **lemons!** somebody asked privately for this, so AS YOU WISH, I was already writing the following day of the story but we can stop and smell the roses if you like it ;)

A TIP:_ Italic words_ stand for lyrics. **Bold words** stand for Veronica's thoughts.

…

…

**7. HAPPINESS IN SLAVERY – Nine Inch Nails**

…

Veronica put the pillow on the floor to rest her head and lit up a cigarette. Then, she started to move her lips like a fish to create a little ring of smoke.

Tate was still there, he sat closer so that his legs became the pillow. When he let the flesh of his lower body to become thicker, she didn't notice any difference.

Another ring went out; Tate smiled and set his thumb between her lips. As his ghost finger was barely touching her skin, the smoke came through him and formed another ring. Tate was caressing the corners of her mouth in circles when Veronica took a deep drag. Tate felt the sucking and her tongue against his fingerprint. His cock was also pressing against her nape, she didn't notice that either. Tate was the stiffen pea under the mattress of the sleepy princess. Eventually if he got closer to reality, she would realize something wicked was going on and playing tricks on her. He desired that so badly, but Tate knew he couldn't have that wish granted, the girl would panic. His electricity was already making her mouth tingle like an ant's nest but she was surely blaming the drug.

Another ring of smoke came out; Tate bent to stick his tongue into her mouth and inhaled the ring. She saw it. The girl saw the grey ring disappearing in the air and reacted laughing, her lips pulsing into his lips. She was so intoxicated. Both of them were.

They played with the smoke until the cigarette was done. Then, Veronica got up and invisible Tate followed her. She threw the butt to the garden and claimed his name to the night. "Tate? Are you out there?"

"I'm here" he replied. She couldn't hear him because he was less than a shadow. No voice, no body, just thin air blowing.

Veronica called him a couple of times and finally, she closed the window and pulled down the blinds. "I guess he's not coming back, Mr Diddle" she whispered to her favorite teddy bear and steadily got to the bed and held it tight.

Tate was quite confused; she had always called Trevor to that cuddly toy. "It's just the two of us again, Mr. Diddle. It's been a while, I hope you miss me too".

Mr. Diddle… Tate was really intrigued so he came closer to her and connected with her mind to hear her thoughts. Veronica put the black teddy bear upside down to unzip the hidden zipper on its back. She was high and horny and hatred the way she had been left behind. Most of all, she was not going to waste that trip to wonderland. _**Hi diddle diddle, the Cat and the fiddle**_… While she was remembering a sweet lullaby, she introduced her fingers on Trevor's cotton guts and took out a black dildo.  
>"What the fuck!" Tate's mind blew. He knew nothing about her little dark secret friend.<p>

Veronica flopped down on her bed, placed the dildo on her mouth and started to remove her clothes fast. In a minute she was completely naked and aroused, so was him.

First, her jaws were shaking because of the drugs effect. Then she clenched the dildo on her teeth and turned it on. The shaking got wilder, so did Tate's desire.

Veronica began to lick the black latex to lubricate it. Tate was astonished and tempted to replace the machine with his own dick but he knew better. She would scream and escape if he became real and if not, it would be worse to get so close to the girl, not being able to touch her for real. It would be almost painful.

Tate thought fast. He could knock on the window and ask her to let him in, but that wasn't a clever thing to do either. Maybe, just maybe… the strangest idea crossed his mind and he decided he would give it a try.

The naughty shadow of a boy jumped from the curtains to the ceiling and started to dance in front of Veronica's surprised eyes.

"What the hell" she murmured the moment she saw that Peter Pan impersonation. Tate didn't stop. He was ready to play like a shadow puppet. He had his rubber suit on and was eager to trespass the dimensions just a little bit, getting stuck in the middle of reality and neverland. He was a shadow and the shadow waved at Veronica. She gasped, opening and closing her eyes repeatedly. **It's just the MDMA, the Crystal, the GHB, or whatever the boy put in that bottle. Maybe it got some acid in there. Relax, I have to relax. Don't make it worse. It's just an illusion. It will fade.**

Great. The girl was playing along, finally. She was buying the whole façade and Tate was going to give her the trip of her life out of fairy dust.

The shadow was glued to the ceiling like a spider but the body was using the limbs to lean down slowly. Tate was becoming taller; the shadow was getting down to confront her as if Tate was climbing from a cobweb of dark strings. His legs grew longer; his feet remained anchored to the ceiling.

**Easy, easy, I'm delusional. I'm having illusions. The shadow will fade.** Tate smiled under the black veil; fading away was something he was not planning on doing that night.

The dildo was still on, vibrating on the sheets next to Veronica's right arm. Tate took hold of the machine and pressed it to the girl's hand. **This is not happening. This is not real.**

Tate got so close that the rubber suit touched her skin. Veronica laid petrified under Tate's light pressure. She was scared stiff.

"I'm not gonna hurt you" he murmured with husky voice. He took her hand and obligated her to grab Mr. Diddle. The top of the vibrator pushed to the bone of her hip. **Oh my god. This feels so real. It can't be. It can't. This is not happening.**

Tate got downer and got through Veronica just a bit. They were intertwined, her body and his spirit. There was no frontier between them, no way to tell her skin from the rubber suit. **It's just an illusion. My God. My oh my…**

Laughing loudly, Tate placed the dildo over Veronica's tummy and it got inside his lower abdomen as well. The vibration ached but he didn't mind at all.

Suddenly, Veronica's left arm got through his chest. **It's like a ghost. He's not really here. He's an illusion.** She thought as she was moving her hand up and down across Tate's spine. It hurt really bad this time, but he smiled anyway.

Tate hard-pressed the dildo against her core, right over his boner. The vibration stung on his muscles. She was getting so wet that he pushed harder instead of removing the dildo from his aching flesh.

Veronica bit her lower lip and moaned. He smirked. It was all that he needed to hear to upgrade the game to the next pleasant level. Tate retreated until their bodies were naturally one against the other. Then, his flesh grew a bit thicker. Veronica's left arm was still across his body and it started to move inside his guts. **It can't be real**… **God, it feels so real… So real... So… Oh my… so good. **

Out of the blue, Veronica opened her legs for him. Tate took his cock out of the rubber suit and pushed the head to the warm lips of her cunt. It was slippery and throbbing. The dildo was still placed between them, resting on Veronica's tummy, vibrating right on the top of her clit. She was willing and ready to receive him. She didn't think with words anymore; her mouth was panting and so was her brain.

"I'm gonna fuck you" Tate groaned. "Ask me to fuck you, ask m…"

Veronica's hand changed its place inside his chest and went for his mouth. "Shadows… don't… talk," she said. Her hips went up to trap his dick inside her. It nailed her all at once. Both of them screamed.

_Slave screams he thinks he knows what he wants. _Veronica wrapped her legs around his waist and her back arched to deepen the onslaught. She was moving, not him. She was pulling the strings.  
><em>Slave screams thinks he has something to say<em>. Tate tried to speak but Veronica's finger crossed the latex mask at the first sound, getting inside his mouth and clasping his jaws. He was not totally in flesh and blood. Thus, she could pierce him and she was doing it on purpose, wounding his soft-palate with her nails. _Slave screams he's being beat into submission_. _Don't open your eyes take it from me (…)  
>I have found<br>you can find  
>happiness in slavery.<em>  
>She was fucking him. She was enjoying the trip. Veronica started to move faster, rubbing herself against the shadow; her tongue along his plastic cheek; her free hand across his latex back... She used it to pull down Tate by the neck and then, she bit hard his shoulder and climaxed. That was beyond pain and pleasure. <em>Stick my hands through the cage (…), just some flesh caught in this big broken machine<em>.

Tate broke out through to the other side, became real and cum inside her. His cock pressed her insides pumping rabidly. She felt the weight of his body and the warm of his sperm, but she couldn't care less.

Veronica looked into those black eyes and muttered. "Tate? Tate, is this real? Are you here?"

The shadow faded away. "You didn't kiss goodbye"…

…

OoOoOo

Well, I think that's it :)

If you want more, just let me know cause maybe it's just a bunch of non-senses and I should just keep to myself as a little dark secret friend… ;)


	8. Hanging Over ! Blur

Greetings and Salutations,

THANK YOUUUUUUUUUU for your supporting reviews, alerts and favorites :)

I hope you like this new chapter too. I've cooked it with **love**, I put also a fistful of **lemons** and **cinnamon** and finally I added a little bit of **black pepper** and raw meat ;)

**Bold words stands for Veronica's diary**. I put the lyrics in italics for Blur song and also used _**I put a spell on you (Marilyn Manson cover) and The perfect drug (Nine Inch Nails)**_ to write a special part of this chapter, you will notice easily which one it is ;)

Now I sing for you: if you like it and you know it plz review (clap, clap, clap)… if you like it and you know it and you really wanna show it, just review (clap, clap, clap) YOU ARE AWESOME ANYWAY, thank you. ;)

...

…

…

OoOoOoO

…

…

**8. Hanging Over – Blur**

…

The tempting scent of coffee and bacon woke Veronica the following morning. Her mum always cooked for them a great breakfast on Sundays and the girl was mouthwatering in anticipation.

Leisurely, Veronica wiped the sleep out of her eyes and took a look at her body. She was naked over the sheets and so was Tate, although the girl couldn't see him.

"Have you dreamed of me?" Tate raised his head and rested it on his hand; his ghostly elbow was crossing Veronica's shoulder and his lips were inches from hers. "You were smiling in your dreams. I wish I was able to know why". He felt easily amused. He didn't think of her as a doll anymore, she was alive and he liked her better that way. He caressed his chest. The bitch knew how to bite; his skin was still recovering from the passionate wounds. He would have loved to keep them anyway but he would heal no matter what. Tate was looking forward to getting a few scars out of taming his wild and beautiful new pet.

"My oh my" Veronica wailed. Her body ached badly and her legs were sore. The moment she got up, some dense and copious fluid slipped between her thighs. "What the…?" She touched the moisture with her fingertips and smelled it. The window and the door were firmly locked so it had to be hers, it could not come from anyone else.

Tate read her mind easily and smirked. "Nope, pet. Those are my little swimmers" he laughed. "It would be awesome if you licked your fingers now, Veronica".

The girl hesitated for a moment; her hand was still close to her nostrils. Tate got up and stared her in the eye. "Lick it" he commanded. He was using the inner voice that the Murder house denizens used to mesmerize the living. "Lick it, Veronica. You know you want to".

Veronica was enthralled. She buried her sticky fingers sluggishly into her mouth, deepened them to the knuckles. Tate's cock hardened again. He imagined himself taking her by the hair and pushing gently his cock right into her mouth. He could hypnotize her to do so, but later she would remember every action and that would trigger some panic attack. He didn't want her to fall apart, he was starting to care and he needed her.

Tate realized that he didn't think of Moira at all, Veronica was the only name he thought of carving in his arms. He was fond of his little new pet, so bittersweet and full of surprises.

The girl was putting her fingers in and out her mouth, bewitched by Tate's voice.

"Suck it, suck it hard" he ordered and she obeyed absent-minded. Tate floated to the ceiling, slid his ethereal dick between her lips and imagined it was for real. It looked like a blow job.

_I'm alive and I can breathe the air. I can hurt you. I can float up here so soft and tingling.  
>You can't catch me I'm floating away<em>…

Veronica's lips were rounded around his cock and sucking. Although he couldn't sense anything, Tate was about to explode just imagining how awesome that would feel. The girl's mouth was off-limits when she was knocked and Tate regretted to not have begun that way last night. Tate was so eager to become real that he lost concentration.

"Fuck!" Veronica pulled a disgusted face, took her fingers out and cleaned her hands with the sheets. "Why have I done that?" she whispered. She spat on a handkerchief and watched it confused. "Goddam… I'm losing it".

Her diary was still opened on the floor. She had been writing about her strange trip a few hours ago, before sleeping. Tate had been reading it afterwards.

Instead of getting dressed, Veronica took the pen and wrote zealously.

**Dear diary, this is the morning after Tate's gift:**

**Awful hangover – check**

**Aching body – check**

**Talking to myself and losing my mind – double check**

**Regretting – nothing**

**I have to see him ASAP. That shit was good. He left so soon, I thought he liked me. I dunno I wish he came to the beach with her sister, shit! I should get dressed, that girl could be here any minute.**

...

Veronica rushed to the bathroom and Tate followed her like a shadow.

She hit the shower and so he did. They were standing on their feet one in front of the other. When the water started pouring from above, Tate put his left hand through the natural sponge she used. He focused and controlled his spirit so that the flesh of his fingertips thickened a little inside the sponge. Therefore, he was able to touch her body every time Veronica rubbed the sponge against her skin.

_I put a spell on you because you're mine. I can't stand the things that you do  
>No, no, no I ain't lyin'. No...I don't care if you don't want me…<em>

He wanted her badly, right then and there. Tate was too aroused to think straight.

"Time to wash your pussy" he claimed and subjugated her will completely. The girl slid the sponge and Tate's fingers traveled from her chest to her inner core. "You are so dirty, pet. We need more soap and less hair down there. You have to clean it for me".

Veronica was as obedient as a devoted disciple. She took the shaver from the shelf and begun to shave her moon pubis and labia majora. The moment she finished, Tate kneeled down to inspect the job and beamed satisfied of the exposed soft skin. "Now I want you to finger yourself" he demanded. The girl pushed her index gently to her clitoral hood and moaned.

Tate stood up. He became a little more than a shadow, a warm presence, a caress of steam pressure. He closed his body to hers.

The water fell down on their skin. Tate was panting on her ear as his right hand was busy rubbing his boner, jerking off heavily. He allowed the tip of his dick to touch Veronica's cunt as she was fingering. She didn't notice but it blew his mind. He skewered her entrance with a little more of flesh. She whined in pleasure, feeling Tate as a warm thrust of energy.

It was the best hand job of her life and also his afterlife, but he needed more.

"Close your eyes, turn around and bend your body" he ordered with a husky broken tone. Veronica turned to the wall and bent.

The water streamed over the girl's back. One hand was still rubbing against her clit and the other one was shuddering on the cold tiles. Her hips and tits were shaking. Tate couldn't stand the vision of her ass throbbing to his glans anymore.

He became half real, aimed the girl's perineum and pushed his erection against it. Her skin was wet with water, fluids and cinnamon soap. Tate's cock slipped to her starry anus. The ghostly boy got inside her slowly and his flesh got fully solidified. She screamed as stroked by a thunder bolt. "Keep moving, pet. Don't you dare to stop now!"

Veronica's hips trembled with the first onslaught. The sudden pain turned into a strange pleasure. Her rectus was so tight that Tate ejaculated in seconds. The moment she felt the hot itchy shot of jizz, she got overwhelmed by a wave of warm relish. The orgasm smashed Veronica so hard that it bent her knees and curled her toes.

Tate smiled as her paroxysm ended. She remained breathless, crouched down at his feet. However, Tate felt as if the picture was reversed.

_I can't stand the things that you do. No, no, no I ain't lyin'. No...I don't care if you don't want me 'Cause I'm yours, yours, yours anyhow._

His delicious pet was the most amazing gift he had been given and he was going to take good care of her. He was hers.

Moira frowned and left the bathroom unnoticed. This was getting too far. That girl wasn't going to help her and she had lost Tate because of her. It was time to let Lorraine Harvey get in the middle. That creepy burnt woman needed someone to feel her pain and Moira was giving her a hand.

…

…

Veronica woke in the shower for the third time that morning. She had heard about acids striking back hours after the effect had passed, even days after, but she never thought that could possibly happen to her. It had to be that. She couldn't get ass raped in the shower by a shadow man, could she? Both possibly answers terrified her. She changed her mind about using. No more drugs. After all, she was feeling so restored and happy that she could become addicted easily.

"You tell me about it" Tate laughed. "I'm starting to think I'm addicted to you too, pet… You are the perfect drug".

…

…

The delicious smell of grilled meat welcomed Veronica when she finally made it into the kitchen.

"Morning" she greeted.

Her mother was busy with the cooking and didn't reply.

"Hmm" her father answered shortly. He was reading a book. His eyes were fixed on the pages, his fork coming in and out from the breakfast dish to his mouth. "Goddamn, will somebody tell me why I read these spy novels?"

"Cos you're an idiot" Veronica grinned.

"Oh yeah, that's it" her father laughed and looked at her.

Then Veronica looked at his breakfast. "OH my God! Oh my God! What are you eating?" she rasped. "What are YOU eating, dad?" Her voice was unwilling to recover from the vision.

Mr. Sawyer peeked down to the dish on the table. He could see three human fingers there. The flesh had been separated from the bones and they were roasted. There were some rests of human meat on the knife, on the fork and on Mr. Sawyer's teeth.

"I didn't… I didn't… Is this a joke?" he shouted to her daughter.

…

…

That evening, Veronica and her father were silent in the waiting room of St. Mary's Heart Hospital. Mr. Sawyer was unable to speak. He had been vomiting for a couple of hours; then, he was just sitting next to his daughter with an empty stare.

Veronica was writing in her diary, trying to make sense of her creepy life again.

**This can't be happening. My reality is stranger than my dreams. It cannot be true. _I woke up and went down… I went down the stairs with a pain in my head. I should hav__e never got out of bed. Then everything shattered just at the point that mattered_. My mum has cooked her own left hand. She has severed it with a knife and she has burnt the wounding stump to stop the bleeding…**

**Mum has feed dad her fingers, how sick is that?**

**I should have never got out of bed. Dammit. I screamed and Mum said "I've saved the thumb for you, my dear". She was happy, happier than ever, smiling from ear to ear.**

**The smile was in her face all the time, frozen on her lips. She spoke through that smile to my father and said "Do you want some more?" Dad started to puke his guts out. I could only say "Mum are you OK? Are you OK?"**

**I never got to hear her response, the fuck if I need it.**

**Next thing I can tell was Dad pulling me out of the house. He went back inside to call 911 and take care of mum.**

**I sat in the stairs and then Tate came and sat next to me. I wasn't capable of speaking. I just babbled him that I could not go to the beach.**

**He didn't reply anything but embraced me as if he knew. It was so strange and sweet of him. "I heard you screaming. You look in shock" he muttered in my ear. I really was in shock and numb, out of reality.**

**His embrace felt just RIGHT. "You can tell me about it when you feel better" he said offering a cigarette. He lit it up for me. "I will be here for you. I'm your friend, Veronica… You are not alone anymore".**

**I really loved hearing those words. He smiled with those gorgeous dimples and I smiled in spite of everything that had happened. I'm sick and selfish. I felt so guilty for my mum. It was odd but good.**

**"Everything is gonna be alright" he said holding my hand and taking a drag from my cigarette. I tried to speak but sudden tears strangled my throat and Tate spoke for me. "Shh, it's okay not to be okay. OK? You can tell me about it… later". He has promised he will come to see me tonight.**

**Dad is gonna stay here with mum although she is too sedated to noticed anything. Doctors say this is a nervous breakdown, a schizoid episode. She should have been showing other symptoms but they were so focused on me that we didn't realize she was losing it. Goddam, I have been so selfish. How could she do that? It's so extreme that I can't fucking believe it.**

**I am in denial, yes I am… or no I am not, fuck, I dunno. I'm losing it too and I can't stop thinking about Tate. I hope he keeps his promise to see me tonight but I dunno if it's a good idea to tell him about the roasted hand Dad had for breakfast. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! It has to be a dream; Heather should have been in the kitchen this morning, offering me her thumb on a plate, instead of my mother. She's so fucked up, I'm so fucked up… and I can't stop thinking about fucking Tate. Fuck! I've totally lost it!**

**Who am I trying to kid? I have lost it before, long time ago, when JD and I killed Heather. Maybe I didn't stop that bomb. Maybe I really died in there and JD was right all the time… I can see him saying that shit again "_Pretend I did blow up the school, all the schools. Now that you're dead, what are you gonna do with your life, Veronica_?"**

**Maybe this is hell, but if it is like that... WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU JD? You should be here with me instead of that gorgeous blond angel named Tate Langdon and I shou…**

...

"I can't believe I didn't realize I was ea…" Veronica's father started to speak but he stopped abruptly and hit the toilet again.

**My father is fucked up too. Now we are a happy family of demented basket cases. God, could it get any worse?**

…

…

OoOoOo

**Thank you for reading :)**


End file.
